


12.21 - Vacation

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.21 - Vacation

Kurt took the offered tumbler from Blaine and sipped, then swallowed back more of the citrus-y-sweet drink than he probably should have.

What he didn't notice, was Blaine did the same.

With one more longing look out across the Atlantic, Kurt put his glass on the rail of the wooden porch and sighed. "I have a confession."

"Hmmm… funny that. So do I."

It was their first visit to The Turks and Caicos Islands. They had saved and planned and talked and dreamt for years and years and this year, not only did they finally get there, but they did it over Christmas. An 'extra' to their day dreaming. "Just imagine, Blaine. A vacation from vacation. We can actually relax. No parties. No decorating. No baking or planning whose house to go to… "

"No tourists."

" _We'll_ be the tourists. But we'll just stay in our villa and—"

And they had. Oh had they ever. They stayed in their villa for 36 hours straight after arrival, only connecting with other humans to find sustenance delivered to their door. They'd spent more time naked than dressed. They'd gone scuba diving and hiking around the island. They'd shopped for trinkets for their home and some belated gifts just in case anyone had lingering hurt feelings at their absence for the main holiday events.

But mostly it had just been Kurt and Blaine recharging. Re-centering. Re-igniting. Hot and fast, slow and languid, in the bathroom, in the kitchenette, up against the post of their gazebo when they were sure the only other humans nearby—the also-vacationing Wagners? Washingtons? The next door neighbors—were gone for the evening. And the bedroom: the four-poster bed had been their cocoon of rediscovery and connection.

Everything about this trip had been perfect, exceeding every expectation. Except—

"Why do I feel like our confessions might be the same?"

Blaine smiled than and kissed Kurt softly, almost as if in apology for what they were about to share. "I have had the time of my life, Kurt. I don’t ever want to leave, but—"

"Can we check out early? I miss being home for Christmas."

"Yes. Oh, thank god, yes." And they were kissing again, Kurt's drink falling to the sand as they turned to one another, and tangled together with the relief of it all.

"We'll—" Kurt caught Blaine's kisses and talked between them. "We'll come back. Right here. This exact spot."

"Yes, yes. I promise. Just—" Blaine finally grasped Kurt's face in his hands and paused the moment with one soft kiss that took Kurt's breath away. After all these years, he could still make Kurt breathless. "I miss home. I miss our Christmas."

Kurt nodded and smiled, combing his fingers through Blaine's hair, chuckling because it hadn't been anything dryer than "damp" the entire time they'd been there. "I do too. I'm sorry—I pushed for this, and—"

"No. No apologies. This was beautiful. But now I want to go back. Take this with us and—" He chuckled and blushed. "Maybe stand in a snow drift or something."

Kurt looked back at their villa, the golden glow of the setting sun bouncing on the white of the duvet, a pleasant smirk settling on his face. "One more go 'round before we leave?"

"I'm thinking at least two before morning."


End file.
